Many devices adapted to hoist loads and control hoisted loads, such as cranes, bridge cranes, overhead cranes or tower cranes are already known in the state of the art.
In the particular field of hoisting and controlling heavy loads, such as aeronautical parts, the centre of mass of the part is not known or can even be variable when hoisted or if its position is changed. In these cases, the part would oscillate during the hoisting process, whenever the centre of mass is not vertically aligned with the hoisting point. These oscillations can damage either the crane or the part to be hoisted, or injure the operators working in the surrounding area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,835B2 discloses an apparatus, a product, and related methods for gravity stabilizing a suspended load. The apparatus includes a centre of gravity stabilized automated adjusting load bar in communication with a mobile cart which allows an operator to enable automated stabilization of a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,968A discloses a hoisting apparatus for hoisting and controlling a three-dimensional load, particularly a module for a modular building.
These devices need to correct the position of the hoisting point before knowing where the centre of mass is located. The two-bridge structure of the disclosed devices adds complexity and weight to the hoisting system.
It would be thus desirable to find a device capable to hoist any load, via a single bridge structure, without previously knowing the location of its centre of mass.